Julius Zebra Wiki:Rules
This is a rules page. If you have recently joined, it is recommended that you view these at least once. #'Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated.' Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. #'Do not discriminate.' Do not discriminate other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. It is strongly recommended that users do not discuss these topics as these may cause distress. #'Make sure to use proper grammar.' Your articles must be coherent and encyclopedic. #'Do not vandalize.' This includes, but is not limited to: spam, nonsense edits, removing good quality content, and blanking pages. #'Do not add or link to content that is inappropriate for younger readers and contributors.' This includes, but is not limited to sexually/graphically explicit images and/or videos. #'You must be 13 years or older to join this wiki.' If you are under the age limit, you will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account will be disabled. Any user who is underage or claims to be underage will not be blocked or banned since all underage users will be dealt with by FANDOM Staff, not by the administrators. #'Do not use profanity.' Many regular visitors to the wiki may be sensitive to profanity. If the word is not used in the books, it cannot be used on this wiki. Censoring of words (such as "f***") even when used as an expletive, is also prohibited. #'Do not issue warnings unless you are an admin.' Administrators are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but do not use any of the warning templates. #'Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts.' This is known as , and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. #'Do not post your or someone else's personal information.'This includes your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. These are for your own personal safety. #'Do not remove content from your message wall.' Unless you are moving it to an archive, do not remove anything from your talk page. This is so that administrators can easily check to see the status of a situation or your warning count. #'Do not bring drama to or from other communities. '''If the drama does not concern , then keep it off the wiki. #'Do not start/bait drama or troll maliciously.' Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and do not troll other users with the intent of creating drama. #'Do not add content that is unrelated to Julius Zebra.' This includes fan-made content or anything not related to Julius Zebra. This is not Wikipedia. #'Do not link to illegal content.' We do not condone linking to websites that contain illegal content - this includes pirate/torrent websites. Official sites, such as Funbrain and Walker Books are allowed. #'Do not intentionally insert false information.''' All content must be confirmed by Gary Northfield or any of the books. Category:Help Category:Content